


Remembering Ghosts of the Past

by heartsdesire456



Series: 25 Days of Fandom [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Flirting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It being the middle of the afternoon, on a cold, snowy Christmas Eve, Chris never expected to be interrupted while walking in the woods. So it wasn’t his fault that, when a snowball hit him in the face, his immediately reaction was to spin around and pull his gun.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Ghosts of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Pamiętając o duchach przeszłości](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732181) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



> This one isn't fluff but oh well. STILL COUNTS!

It being the middle of the afternoon, on a cold, snowy Christmas Eve, Chris never expected to be interrupted while walking in the woods. So it wasn’t his fault that, when a snowball hit him in the face, his immediately reaction was to spin around and pull his gun. It was cocked and his finger was on the trigger before the person that threw it even had time to lower his arm.

Peter Hale smirked. “Wow. Someone has no sense of humor.” Chris sighed and lowered his gun, flicking the safety on again. Peter leaned over and picked up another handful of snow.

“If you throw that at me, I’ll break your arm,” Chris warned and Peter gave a dramatic pout. 

“You’re no fun,” he said, tossing the snow ball behind him. He stalked closer, shoving his gloved hands into the pockets of his dark gray pea coat. “My, my, Christopher Argent, what on earth are you doing wandering in the woods.” His lips twisted into a downright flirty smirk. “Don’t you know there’s wolves in these woods?”

Chris couldn’t help a snort. He didn’t want to find it funny, but Peter’s pun was definitely amusing. “What I’m doing out here is none of your business.”

“Oh don’t be like that,” Peter complained. Chris turned and continued his hike up the hill and he heard Peter follow him. “It’s Christmas Eve. Don’t you have something better to do than walk around in the snow?” Chris hoped ignoring him might help, but it seemed to egg him on. “Hey Chris, you know I’m still on the ‘evil’ list, right?” Peter asked, walking only a few steps behind him. “Why aren’t you shooting at me or keeping me in your sights or calling backup?”

Chris rolled his eyes. “What backup? It’s Christmas Eve. Even the others who want you to go away are too busy to come help me.”

Peter ran some and fell into step beside Chris. “Why aren’t you scared I’ll kill you?” he asked and Chris actually faltered in his steps. Peter stopped, looking at him curiously. “Chris?” he asked in a softer tone.

Chris laughed humorlessly, finally looking at Peter. He hated the way his breath caught some at the sight of Peter’s blue eyes looking even more vibrant than usual because of the snowflakes landing in his dark, long eyelashes. “Peter, why are _you_ here?”

Peter smiled mockingly. “It’s not like my family wants to celebrate Christmas with me.” Chris looked at him closely because, beneath the mocking exterior, he could see a familiar sadness in Peter’s eyes.

Chris looked ahead and continued walking, ignoring the sound of Peter following along beside him, now silent as he walked. After a while, Chris had to break the silence himself. “Peter. What are you doing?”

Peter smiled, clearly satisfied that Chris had caved first. “I have nothing better to do. I was walking around in the woods and then I heard you. Birds are less interesting than hunters.”

Chris sighed. “So you’re following me because I’m more interesting than a bird?”

Peter winked. “Cuter, too.” Chris scoffed and Peter sighed. “Come on, Chris, what are you really doing? I’m just curious.” He held up his hands. “No ulterior motive, none of my usual crap. I’m just curious.”

Chris stopped walking and looked at Peter. He stared for a long while before he finally smiled sadly and nodded, looking around the trees around them. “Tomorrow is Christmas.”

Peter blinked. “Yes. I noticed.”

“Allison loved Christmas,” Chris continued and Peter stilled. He looked back at Peter. “She loved Christmas trees. More than her presents, even. She loved having a Christmas tree. Every year, we went to the Christmas tree farm and cut our own, no matter where we lived and how far we had to go.” He looked around. “It’s a little late to find a tree farm.”

“You don’t have a tree?” Peter asked in a soft tone.

Chris smiled sadly. “I didn’t want the reminder.” He looked Peter in the eyes. “I have nothing left. No family. Not a single person. My daughter was the last thing I had in the world. I couldn’t stomach the idea of a reminder that she’s gone every time I walked through the living room.”

“It didn’t help, did it?” Peter asked in a hushed voice. 

Chris nodded. “I decided this morning that it wasn’t fair for me to try to ignore her instead of do what she would want me to do.” He gestured around. “So I’m going to find a tree that looks vaguely Christmassy. Go home and decorate it. Allison would’ve wanted me to still have a Christmas tree if nothing else.”

Peter looked at him in silence for a long while before nodding. “Alright. Let’s go find you a tree,” he said simply, turning to lead the way this time. Chris knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn’t think of a reason not to follow Peter anyways. 

~

Chris sat on the floor in front of his tree, decorated only with white lights and red ribbon, and just stared at the tree. It hurt but it also felt right. When his phone vibrated, the apprehension that gripped him was painful. He didn’t want to face whatever horrible thing that had caused him to get a text.

When he opened it, however, it was a text from Peter. He didn’t even know he had Peter’s number in his phone.

_From: Peter Hale  
How does your tree look?_

Chris chuckled but took a photo of his tree and sent it with the message:

_To: Peter Hale  
Why are you texting me?_

In a matter of moments he got a reply with a photo this time.

_From: Peter Hale  
Drunk, lonely, and bored._

The photo was Peter’s bare legs sticking out of boxer briefs and a bottle of wine between his knees and a glass in his hand. Chris raised an eyebrow at the photo because he knew Peter sent that on purpose. 

He knew it was a stupid idea. He knew he would regret it later. It was the stupidest thing he could ever do… but he only hesitated a minute at most before texting back.

_To: Peter Hale  
Want to be drunk and bored together instead?_

Chris almost hoped Peter wouldn’t reply, but it only took a few seconds before he got his reply.

_From: Peter Hale  
Be there in ten ;P_


End file.
